


Past/Present

by happilydreamingg



Series: Phar-Mercy [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Pharmercy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilydreamingg/pseuds/happilydreamingg
Summary: A story about how Pharah and Mercy fall in love.





	Past/Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry sorry sorry... I know it took me a while to get this chapter up! I noticed I had been using Pharah's POV more than Mercy's so this chapter is mostly Mercy's POV. I hope you guys enjoy! I'll try to get the next chapter up before this week ends.

Angela woke up to the sound of her classical music playing in the background. She opened her eyes and was met by the sun shinning on her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in her surroundings and she smelled a very familiar scent, one of coconuts. She opened her eyes but before she could move she felt an arm around her waist and someone breathing on her neck. She remembered that she fell asleep with Fareeha next to her. She didn't move in fear of waking her up. She took in Fareeha's warmth and fragrance. After the week she had she felt safe just being next to her. She remembered last night and how she heard a gun go off and thought she had seen her last day but instead when she opened her eyes all she saw was a familiar face smiling down at her. Angela didn't want this moment to end but as soon as she thought those words she felt Fareeha's face move away from her neck and her arm followed. 

"I-I'm sorry.... I didn't mean to... I didn't know you got into bed with me... I mean it is your bed.. I- I just..."

Fareeha was a nervous mess. She woke up and realized she was all wrapped around Angela and her lips were so close to her neck she could almost taste her skin. She jolted herself up and was now sitting down on the bed. Angela smiled to herself as she was still facing the wall and then turned over and said,

"It's okay, Fareeha. My bed was big enough for the both of us." 

Angela smiled at Fareeha and came to the realization that she had morning breath. Well, morning breath that smelled like vodka since she drank half a bottle last night trying to forget everything she went through. Angela sat up quickly and gave Fareeha a small smile. Fareeha had noticed the smell of alcohol but didn't say anything about it. Fareeha spoke,

"I'll go home and clean up. I'll be back no later than 40 minutes." 

Angela nodded at her statement and Fareeha headed out the door. Angela threw herself back into the bed with her arms spread. She smiled and touched her neck reminiscing having Fareeha's lips so close to her skin. She shook her head and spoke aloud to herself,

"What am I thinking? Fareeha could never like someone like me. She follows the rules, I don't. Why am I even thinking about these things? We're only work colleagues. I don't think she even considers us friends." 

Angela was lost in her thoughts when a knock on the door brought her back to reality. She looked at her watch and saw the time. It couldn't be Fareeha, it had barely been 5 minutes since she'd gone home. Angela was nervous to answer the door but she knew if someone was here to kidnap her they wouldn't knock on her door, at least she knew Talon wouldn't. She stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Angela!" 

Angela was greeted by a smiling Ana. Angela examined her old friends features and noticed how much older she appeared. She had more wrinkles than before and her hair was now growing white from all directions not like before when it was only a strand. She gave Ana a small smile and before she could stop herself she hugged her friend pulling her closer making sure not to hug her too tightly in fear of hurting her fragile body. 

"I've missed you so much! I never thought I'd see you again. So many things to talk about and catch up on-" 

Before Angela could finish talking Ana had pulled away from the hug and grabbed Angela's chin with her thumb and pointer finger and brought her nose up to smell her breath. 

"Are you drinking again?" 

Ana gave Angela a stern look with a raised eyebrow. Ana had spent a lot of years with Angela watching her grow up and thought of her as another daughter. She knew Angela had a drinking problem when she was younger but it was a problem she helped stop. Angela gave Ana a small smile.

"Yes... but it was only this once... I promise... just this last week... Gab-I mean Reaper brought up so many memories I've wanted to forget... He messed with my head and tortured me.... I - I just didn't know how else to make myself feel numb..." 

Ana grabbed Angela's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. Angela let herself be pulled in. Ana had always been there for Angela during their Overwatch days. She was like a second mother to her. Angela often felt sad about the fact that she got more of Ana's time than Fareeha ever did. Just like Fareeha, Angela suffered when she got news of Ana's death. She had found another mother and just like her own she was taken away from her too soon. So, imagine Angela's surprise when last night Ana emerged from the shadows alive and well. But not only was Ana alive but so was her old friend Jack. Two people who she saw as parent figures were alive and well. She let herself feel a little more complete. So many things in her life had been ripped out and taken away from her so she felt relieved to have gotten back two major pieces. Angela let Ana's warmth make her feel less cold inside. Ana spoke, 

"Ah, its fine. You are not the young girl you used to be... I shouldn't worry so much but old habits die hard, I suppose. You are a much stronger person than you were back then, Angela. I'm back for good now. I have a lot to explain to you and I hope you'll let me..." 

Ana looked at Angela as if she was seeking for forgiveness. Angela noticed this right away and spoke,

"Of course. I'm just glad you're back in one piece. I would choose a couple of years without seeing you than to have to bare a whole life time without you." 

Angela spoke these words and Ana felt tears tugging at her eyes. She smiled at Angela and nodded at her.

"You've always been so forgiving my dear." 

Before Angela could say anything back they were interrupted by Fareeha who had been around the corner listening to their conversation and had gotten upset at Angela's reaction to her mother being back and the way her mother spoke so sweetly to Angela as if speaking to her own child. 

"Dr. Ziegler." 

Angela turned at the sound of her name and was met by furious hazel eyes. 

"Fareeha.... you can call Angel-" 

Angela stopped herself before finishing her sentence. She checked her watch and noticed that the time had flown by talking to Ana. She didn't have time to get ready or take a shower before Fareeha got back. 

"I'm sorry. I was talking to your mother. I lost track of time."

Fareeha nodded. 

"Understood. I'll wait for you two to finish your reunion." 

The words came out of her mouth coldly. She turned around and walked a couple steps away from the two women. Angela felt annoyed by the way Fareeha had spoken those words. She knew Fareeha was hurt and upset about her mother but this was no way to act. Angela looked at Ana and spoke, 

"I have to get ready for the day. I have many things to do but I would love for you to come over later tonight and tell me everything. No judgement. I want to know everything." 

Ana gave Angela a smile before hugging her one more time and walking away towards Fareeha.

"Fareeha." 

Ana nodded at her daughter and gave her a weak smile. Fareeha reciprocated the gesture and spoke,

"Mother." 

Both women locked eyes and both saw the pain that the other was trying to hide behind their hazel eyes. Ana made her way down the hall before becoming but a blur in the eyes of Fareeha. Angela walked towards her and spoke, 

"You don't need to be so cruel to your mother."

Fareeha felt annoyed by the way Angela spoke to her about how she should feel about her mother. 

"It's none of your business." 

Fareeha regretted saying those words as soon as they came out of her mouth when she noticed the hurt look on Angela's face but before she could apologize Angela spoke,

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm going to get ready. You can wait for me here." 

Angela turned around and headed for her room. She didn't invite Fareeha in and she felt bad about treating her that way. Fareeha had never spoken to her in that tone of voice before. 

"'I'm taking things to heart and I shouldn't be. I'm nothing to Fareeha. I'm just someone she's assigned to watch over and protect. I'd be wise to remember that." 

Angela headed to the bathroom and started taking off her clothes before heading into the shower. She hadn't taken a shower in a week and she didn't think to take one last night. She let the hot water run down her body trying to warm herself up but it wasn't working. She felt cold inside and she didn't know how to make that feeling go away. She washed her body, scrubbing away the dirt and blood stains on her arms. She looked at her forearms and all she saw was puncture wounds from where Reaper drew her blood. She shivered thinking about him. She wasn't one to say she hated anything but she hated Gabriel Reyes. Angela stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before wrapping a towel around her hair. She went back to the bedroom and noticed her suitcases by the bed. She opened them and noticed her clothes from home were inside. She picked out some grey sweatpants, pink panties, a pink lacy bra and a black pull over. She got dressed and combed her hair after. She used a blow dryer to dry her hair faster before putting it into her signature bun. She grabbed her glasses from the bedside table, her tablet and headphones and headed for the door. Fareeha was leaning on the wall besides Angela's door when she heard it open and saw her follow. 

"I'm just going to go to the cafeteria to send emails and make a few calls. I don't mind if you need to leave and handle other things." 

Angela knew Fareeha was upset and most likely didn't want to be around anyone so she gave her the option to leave. Fareeha looked sternly at Angela.

"No. Wherever you go, I will follow. You are my priority. I'm in charge of keeping you safe." 

Fareeha extended her arm towards the cafeteria so Angela could lead the way. Angela gave her a nod and headed towards the cafeteria. They arrived within minutes and sat down in an empty table. Angela set up her tablet and put her glasses and headphones on. She opened up her email and saw hundreds of emails still waiting for her. She had responded to a couple hundred last night but she seemed to have gotten more since then. She put music to play while she wrote back to the emails. As soon as she sat down she became a slave to her work. Fareeha looked at Angela and noticed how much cuter she looked with glasses on. She saw how focused and serious she was while doing her work. She stared at her for a while before feeling like a creep and looking away. She put her headphones on and started to listen to the music on her phone. She stood up and went to get some tea from the stand. She came back to the table and handed Angela one. 

"Here you go. You've been at that for two hours now maybe you should take a break." 

Angela pulled away from her screen and noticed Fareeha offering her a tea. She smiled at her and took her headphones off. 

"Yeah. My eyes are starting to hurt from staring at this screen for so long. A break is necessary. I've replied to most of the emails, I only have 120 left." 

Fareeha looked at her and gave her a weak smile,

"I'm glad you're getting caught up on your work."

Angela gave her a smile. 

"Yes. This is one thing I didn't miss." 

Her smile turned into a frown soon after that. Fareeha noticed this.

"What's wrong? Are you okay, Angela?"

Angela looked up at Fareeha. 

"Angela.... You said you'd tell me what happened to you."

Angela looked at Fareeha and let out a sigh. She didn't know if she wanted to tell Fareeha everything that happened that past week but decided that keeping it bottled up wouldn't help her any. 

"I don't know where to begin. I'm not the person everyone sees me as. When people see me they see a light of hope for a world that is broken. No one sees how broken I am. I'm not always happy and hopeful. I have my moments of weakness and darkness. I have moments in my past that I'm not proud of. Moments that will make anyone see me differently..." 

Fareeha looked closely at Angela and saw fear in her eyes, fear of being judged. Fareeha thought maybe Angela wanted her approval, well that's what it seemed like. She thought about it for a second and laughed at her own thoughts. As she talked to herself in her own head. 

"Why would Angela care about how I see her? Besides the point I have to let her know it's okay to talk to me about anything." 

Fareeha looked at Angela and nodded.

"You can tell me anything. I will not judge you. I promise." 

Angela couldn't handle staring at those big hazel eyes that seemed to make her cower under their gaze. 

"When I was held hostage.. I was held hostage by an old comrade. His name was Gabriel Reyes but you'll most likely know him as Reaper the mercenary from Talon. He's the man you ran into while getting my blood. Those shotgun wounds on your leg are proof enough." 

Fareeha thought about the man who send shivers through her whole body just by his presence. She did remember the name Gabriel from when her mother told her stories of her missions when she'd be home for short periods of times between the years. She spoke to Angela,

"I know the name, Gabriel, only from stories my mother told me of Overwatch missions. What did he do to you?" 

Fareeha's words came out harsher than intended but she was thinking of the most horrible things he could've done to her but she was cut off from her thoughts by Angela's angelic voice. 

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. I was born to a wealthy, well established family. I was a child prodigy. I was smarter than any of the kids my own age so I skipped grades quickly. I went to special schools before I knew it I was a doctor and I excelled in nanobiology. I was 17 around the age I finished school and started working on self healing and other research projects and I caught the eye of the Overwatch organization. I was alone at this point in my life both of my parents had perished during the war. Rich or poor no one was safe during that time, the only reason I survived was because my parents left me all of their money and had set up my living situation if they should die. I was sent to live with one of their good friends and I stayed there up until I joined Overwatch. I wasn't sure about joining at first but once Gabriel showed me around, I fell in love with the idea of being able to surpass my research. I had endless supplies and endless resources as a doctor and scientist it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up. I should tell you, I had a drinking problem. I never got over my parents death, I still haven't. I had a bad habit of drinking before work and I made mistakes that cost good people their life. People who had trusted me to help them. I betrayed my oath as a doctor. I was close to giving up but your mother helped me overcome my drinking problem. Had it been anyone else being so wreckless with others lives they would've been fired but me being the extraordinary Dr. Angela Ziegler was spared. This wasn't the only time in my life I broke my oath as a doctor but this next one was the last. I'll never forgive myself for being so selfish. I was on a mission with Gabriel, Ana and Jack when the omnics attacked a city nearby. The city laid in ruins and we went in to try to save anyone who was still alive. At this time I didn't take part in rescue missions as I was an irreplaceable asset to Overwatch but this was an exception since we were the only ones close enough to get there on time. I'd seen cities in ruin before but nothing like this. There was nearly nothing left to even say this was once a city. I found a handful of people who were gravely injured. I started treating them as best as I could. My regeneration and self healing research wasn't quite perfected yet so I couldn't use that to save them. I had to the best I could with what I had. I tried my best but I lost three of them before I could do anything for them. In the process of trying to keep the other two alive I didn't noticed omnics still hanging around. I heard multiple gun shots go off and then Gabriel appeared in front of me. He said he was being chased by a big group of omnics and we had to leave. I was getting those two people ready for transport when he said, "No. We can't take them. We won't move fast enough. My priority at this point in time is you." I looked at him in shock. "I can't just leave them here Gabriel... It's my duty as a doctor to save them." He just looked at me and said, "I can carry both of them but I won't be worried about protecting you, they probably won't make it even if I get them to our chopper. So decided now Angela... Your life or theirs?" I didn't understand what he was asking of me. I couldn't comprehend why everyone couldn't make it out alive but I also had selfish thoughts in my mind. These two people were older they lived their life. I hadn't lived long enough to know how selfish my next action was. I looked at him and told him, "My life." He looked at me and grabbed me and we ran away, ran away from people we were there to protect. As I was being pulled away I heard their screams and then I heard nothing. I let those people die because I valued my life more. I hate myself for doing that. I never told anyone about this. I started drinking again but your mother set me straight one more time. I think about that day all the time. After that day I asked Winston to design a suit for me so I could be on the frontline with everyone else. That's how my Valkyrie suit, staff and blaster gun came to be. I swore I'd never leave anyone else behind. While Gabriel had me kidnaped he made me relive those moments again and again with a serum that makes your brain repeat old memories that cause you pain. I saw my parents killed, me killing patients because of my drinking and me being selfish and leaving those people to die over and over again. I can still hear the screaming now. I don't think I'll ever forget their screams. They'll forever be in my head and their death in my hands. I'm not the person you thought I was and I'm sure you'll see me differently now." 

Angela didn't look up at Fareeha she kept her gaze low and stared at her hands that were placed on her lap. She felt tears coming down her face but she didn't try to wipe them off. Fareeha was shocked about everything that Angela just confessed to her. She definitely wasn't the person she was back then anymore. Fareeha couldn't comprehend how she could leave anyone behind but she remembered how young Angela was back then and how she didn't know any better. She's kept true to her promise to never leave anyone behind from all the stories her mother told her about the amazing Mercy. Fareeha looked at Angela and spoke,

"I won't see you any differently. We all have things we wish we could change in our past but not all of us grow and change from them. You changed. I heard stories of you risking your life to save as many people as you could. Don't let that man try to make you feel like you're still the same girl from back then." 

Angela looked up at Fareeha and saw her hazel eyes staring right at her with acceptance and understanding. Angela wiped her tears away and placed her hands on the table. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out but before she opened her eyes she felt Fareeha take her hand in hers. 

"I'll never look at you any differently. I promise you that." 

Angela felt a warm feeling building up in her chest and stomach as she squeezed Fareeha's hand. 

"Thank you, Fareeha. It means a lot coming from you." 

Fareeha was about to ask what that meant but she let it go and nodded and squeezed Angela's hand in return. 

"I'll stop bothering you so you can finish your work." 

Angela gave her a weak smile and continued with her work. She finished up within the hour and stood up and collected all of her things. Fareeha stood up as well. 

"I'm going back to my room to sleep. You don't have to stay with me during that time. You can go visit your friends at the infirmary. I won't tell if you don't." 

Fareeha looked at her and let out a small giggle,

"Okay but on one condition. You let me walk you to your room." 

Angela and Fareeha walked in silence until they reached Angela's room. 

"Well, this is me.."

Fareeha felt a little awkward now. She didn't know how to say goodbye. She didn't know whether to give her a hug or just wave goodbye. Angela tip-toed to kiss Fareeha on the cheek but instead missed and kissed Fareeha on the edge of her lips. Angela's face went crimson as she looked down and spoke, 

"Thank you." 

Fareeha felt her cheeks go hot and she didn't know what to do. Angela's lips were so soft. Fareeha saluted at her.

"Y-Yes ma'am... I mean y-yes, Angela. I-I mean you're welcome. I'll let you... I'll let you get some rest now. P-Please call me if you need anything. I'll be here in no time." 

Fareeha said her goodbyes and walked away from Angela. She felt her heart racing and she couldn't get away fast enough. She turned into another hall as soon as she could and touched the edge of her lips remembering the feel of Angela's lips on her own. 

"Why am I feeling this way?" 

Angela watched Fareeha walk away from her and couldn't help but to smile and touch her lips. She didn't know Fareeha's lips were so soft. Her stomach was feeling funny. She opened the door to her room and ran to the couch and started jumping up and down on it. She missed the other couch and fell on the floor and started laughing. 

"What is wrong with me? I feel like a young school girl in love. She couldn't fall in love with someone like me." 

Angela laid on the floor for a while letting the coolness cool her hot body down. 

"'Maybe I can make her fall in love with me." 

Angela closed her eyes and for the first time in a while she saw a future not filled with darkness.


End file.
